Post-it
by Plume de Pluie
Summary: 'Veuillez garer correctement votre poubelle ambulante' 'Mon cher, vous apprendrez que lorsque l'on rentre dans la vie active, nous n'avons pas forcément les moyens de nous payer une ferrari, et ce parking est beaucoup trop plein' Voici comment débuta une étrange correspondance entre Harry, fraîchement diplômé et Tom Riddle, PDG d'une multinationale.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi !

**Rating :** M

**Note : **UA non magique

**Résumé : **_Veuillez garer correctement votre poubelle ambulante''_ _''Mon cher, vous apprendrez que lorsque l'on rentre dans la vie active, nous n'avons pas forcément les moyens de nous payer une ferrari, et ce parking est beaucoup trop plein''_ Voici comment débuta une étrange correspondance entre Harry, enchaînant les petits boulots et Tom Riddle, PDG d'une multinationale sans qu'aucun ne sache qui était son correspondant mystérieux.

_

_

**Post-it**

Prologue

_

Harry s'ennuyait dans sa vie monotone. Tous les jours c'était métro, boulot, dodo... Enfin métro jusqu'à récemment, il avait réussi à économiser suffisamment pour s'acheter une vieille voiture, bientôt bonne pour la casse, mais c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait actuellement s'offrir avec ses petits boulots.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait trouvé un nouvel emploi. Certes il était loin d'être passionnant - il consistait principalement à trier et numériser tout un tas de dossier- et le salaire n'était pas énorme, mais c'était toujours plus qu'avec ses anciens emplois... Et il avait l'espoir de gravir les échelons pour atteindre un meilleur poste, payant mieux, pour pouvoir financer ses études et payer les soins de sa mère.

C'est avec cette résolution en tête que Harry sortit de l'entreprise après avoir récupéré des papiers pour son premier jour de travail le lendemain, cherchant sa voiture sur l'immense parking de la multinationale ''Serpentard''.

Il la retrouva quelques instants plus tard, un petit post-it jaune sur le pare-brise. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et le lu.

_''Veuillez garer correctement votre poubelle ambulante''_

Harry vit rouge. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ce maudit parking était toujours plein à craquer ni s'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer une Ferrari. Il froissa le petit papier jusqu'à en faire une boulette qu'il jeta au sol.

Il entra dans sa ''poubelle ambulante'' et conduisit jusqu'à chez lui, toujours en colère.

Le lendemain il décida de laisser à son tour un post-it sur sa propre voiture, toujours mal garée au même endroit, au cas où cet idiot passerait dans le coin.

''_Mon cher, vous apprendrez que lorsque l'on rentre dans la vie active, nous n'avons pas forcément les moyens de nous payer une Ferrari, et ce parking est beaucoup trop plein''_

Satisfait, il partit travailler, vérifiant son costume et sa cravate pour son premier jour.


	2. Chapitre I: Premier jour de travail

**Disclaimer :**Pas à moi !

**Rating :**M

**Note :**UA non magique

**Résumé :**''Veuillez garer correctement votre poubelle ambulante'' ''Mon cher, vous apprendrez que lorsque l'on rentre dans la vie active, nous n'avons pas forcément les moyens de nous payer une ferrari, et ce parking est beaucoup trop plein'' Voici comment débuta une étrange correspondance entre Harry, enchaînant les petits boulots et Tom Riddle, PDG d'une multinationale sans qu'aucun ne sache qui était son correspondant mystérieux.

_

**Caliste :***Mange du popcorn en regardant les engueulades*

**Darkcorbeau :**Oui et c'est plutôt ridicule quand on regarde la scène de l'extérieur xD

Serelya Prongs :Beaucoup trop de compliments pour une seule review, merci beaucoup

**NonoPourVousServir :**J'espère que ce premier chapitre te plaira aussi ! *Essuie une goutte de sueur de son front*

**luce1999 :**Merci beaucoup j'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi

**L'art est inutile :**Merci !

**As :**Merci beaucoup la voilà

**XAmethysteX :**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu pourras t'en faire une idée

_

**Post-it**

Chapitre 1: Premier jour de travail

_

Harry entra dans l'entreprise Serpentard, la boule au ventre, pour son premier jour de travail.

« Bonjour je suis Harry Potter, c'est mon premier jour de travail et... »

« Prenez l'ascenseur, dixième étage, dernière porte à droite. » lui dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Merci... » il partit rapidement prendre l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton du dixième étage, essayant de s'éloigner le plus rapidement de cette ''Madame Pince'' comme la désignait son badge. Il espérait que tout le monde ne serait pas comme ça sinon il allait vite démoraliser. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnette de l'ascenseur lui indiquant qu'il était arrivé et il s'avança dans le hall jusqu'au bureau où il lut '' Bellatrix Lestrange'' sur une plaque dorée vissée sur une porte en bois sombre. Il toqua doucement et entra lorsqu'on l'y invita.

« Bonjour je suis Harry... » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu.

« Le nouveau ? Ton bureau est le premier sur la gauche dans le couloir. Il y a un carton avec les dossiers à trier et un fichier remplit dans ton ordinateur. Ne l'utilise pas pour t'amuser. » dit-elle sans lever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

Harry resta là sans savoir quoi faire et Lestrange finit par lever le nez pour le regarder. Il put ainsi voir que c'était une très belle femme aux traits ciselés qui se cachait derrière cette voix un peu dure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? »

Harry sursauta avant de faire demi-tour, lâchant un merc, et de refermer la porte du bureau de madame Lestrange, partant vers son propre bureau.

Arrivé devant il remarqua que seule la partie droite de l'étage comportait des bureaux fermés, la partie gauche était en open space, les bureaux séparés par de simple cloisons.

Il croisa le regard d'un employé qui se reconcentra bien vite sur son écran, ignorant son sourire amical.

_Hum... D'accord...J'espère que l'ambiance n'est pas toujours si mauvaise..._

Il entra dans son bureau, petit et très sommaire et soupira devant le carton remplit de paperasse à trier.

Lorsque l'heure de partir arriva, il soupira de nouveau, mais cette fois ci de soulagement.

_Enfin_

Il se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie, à la recherche de sa voiture.

Une fois devant, un petit bout de parier rose pétant lui sauta aux yeux.

Il décrocha le post-it du bout des doigts et le lu avec appréhension.

_''Le terme ''beaucoup trop plein'' n'existe pas mon cher. Et ayez un minimum d'amour propre pour vous acheter autre chose que cette poubelle.''_

Harry vit rouge et déchira le petit bout de papier, jetant les confettis au sol. Comment ce sale type osait se payer sa tête ?! Il lui ferait regretter ! Mais pour l'heure il devait se calmer, il était attendu à son second travail.

xxx

Tom Marvolo Riddle était un homme de goût, merci bien.

Malgré ses modestes origines, ou peut-être à cause, il avait très vite compris la dureté de la vie et avait gagné une rage de réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et cela comprenait ses voitures qu'il choisissait avec soin et était fier de son entreprise parfaitement organisée. Aussi, il vit rouge lorsqu'une voiture... Non. Une poubelle ambulante se retrouva nez à nez avec lui, en plein milieu du passage. Pendant une seconde, il pensa à appeler la fourrière pour que l'on enlève cette immondice de son parking mais se reteint, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un d'extérieur ne voit ça. Peut-être qu'au milieu des autres voitures elle se verrait moins ? De toute façon elle n'avait rien à faire là, en plein milieu du passage.

C'est pourquoi il sortit un post-it de son sac en cuir et y inscrivit une note à l'intention de son employé.

''_Veuillez garer correctement votre poubelle ambulante._''

Satisfait, il le colla sur le pare-brise de ladite poubelle ambulante avant de repartir au volant de sa Cabriolet noire.

C'est avec surprise qu'il retrouva le lendemain la poubelle à la même place, un nouveau poursuit sur le pare-brise.

''_Mon cher, vous apprendrez que lorsque l'on rentre dans la vie active, nous n'avons pas forcément les moyens de nous payer une Ferrari, et ce parking est beaucoup trop plein_''

Il souffla du nez, partagé entre exaspération et, c'était une première, amusement.

Il s'arma d'un stylo et d'un nouveau post-it et y inscrivit une nouvelle note au sujet du choix de mots douteux de l'autre personne avant de partir dans son bureau.

Le soir venu, il ressortit et s'installa dans sa Cabriolet, indiquant sur le gps l'adresse d'un restaurant où il avait un rendez-vous d'affaire.

Le rendez-vous était d'une lenteur infernale, le vieil homme en face de lui essayant de lui faire signer des papiers et de conclure des affaires avec lui qui lui auraient fait perdre beaucoup d'argent. Cette perte était si flagrante que Tom ne savait pas s'il devait rire au nez si vieillard ou le maudire.

Il se contenta d'acquiescer à ses dires, hélant un serveur quelconque pour commander une bouteille de vin quand le serveur se retourna.

Et le bleu rencontra l'émeraude.

_

Voilà le premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et passez voir mon **profil** pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancé de mes fics

_

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**, merci à elle!


End file.
